


Camp Omega

by Mssmithlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/pseuds/Mssmithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Omegaverse! John Watson has been accepted into the prestigious Camp Omega program to find his one true Alpha in a world where Omegas get to choose their mate. The question is: Will he find his mate there or will someone else get to them first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just start by confessing: this is my first honest to god attempt at Omegaverse fic. I've been getting into it recently, it's oddly fascinating, and thought I'd try my hand at it. I'm taking it my own way, seeing as most writers seem to write it the way they want, so do with it what you will. 
> 
> This first chapter is John's acceptance letter. It's just to sort of kick this off, explain a little about what this camp is and where this AU is starting. Make no mistake: This story will get down and dirty. It's Omegaverse, it can't be helped. More to come soon!

Recipient: John Watson

Gender: Omega

Age: 17

 

Dear John Watson,

Congratulations! You’ve officially been accepted into Roman & Mathison’s Camp Omega! The talent pool was exceptional this year, and we are very pleased to offer you a position to attend our annual six-month camp to find your one true Alpha! Based on your performance in school, extra-curricular activities and future goals, we believe you will without a doubt find your perfect partner during our camp!

We apologize that we are unable to release more information until you accept our offer, but we hope our positive reputation speaks for itself. We choose not to disclose our methods until the first day you’re on campgrounds. What we can tell you is this: our camp is tailor-made to Omegas for choosing their mates. It’s the biggest decision an Omega will make in their life and we’re here to help make that decision easier! Our program has a 99.8% success rate of matching highly intelligent Omegas and Alphas over the past 25 years. We pride ourselves in pairing properly and believe you will, without a doubt, find your mate at our camp.

We understand that it can be difficult to choose a partner in your daily life. During your six-month stay at Camp Omega, we guarantee you the freedom and safety to find, court and bond with your match. We have rules and regulations in place that will ensure your safety as well as your ensured success, which is what has made our camp #1 ten years in a row!

We very much look forward to hearing back from you. Enclosed with this letter is information on how to contact us to accept or decline this offer.

We hope to see you in the summer! Come and find your true match at Camp Omega!

 

Sincerely,

Alexander Roman, Omega & Caleb Mathison, Alpha

Roman & Mathison’s Camp Omega

#1 Omega/Alpha Pairing Organization since 2004


End file.
